1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electric device housing rack and a battery housing system each configured to house an electric device and cool the electric device housed therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric device that generates heat during use is required to be cooled during use, because continued use of the heated electric device may reduce service life or lead to a deterioration in function. Examples of racks that house and cool electric devices include a server housing rack and a disk array housing rack. Many of these are configured to cool the devices with air.
A disk array apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-139724 includes housings adjacent to a front door of a rack and housings adjacent to a rear door of the rack. Each of the housings that houses a disk array includes a fan. Air entering from the front side and air entering from the rear side cools the devices and then passes through a central space of the rack with no mutual interference and is expelled through the top of the rack.
An electricity storage system disclosed in Horita, Yamada, and Matsumoto, “Development of 100 kWh Class Electricity Storage System using Lithium-ion Battery (1)—Test Result Conducted on Batteries—,” Power and Energy Division Convention, IEE Japan No. 348, (2010/H23) (hereinafter, referred to as Non-Patent Literature) includes a plurality of secondary battery modules. A cooling fan is provided per pack of three modules in series to cool each of the secondary battery modules by air.